


The Sentence Continues

by Darkwater37 (Palefire73)



Category: Loki - Fandom, odin - Fandom
Genre: Loki is imprisoned, M/M, Odin takes advantage, but not really because Odin is not Loki's Father, inferred incest, kind of non-consensual but not because Loki does not fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Darkwater37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one cares that the trickster is still in prison for swindling the dwarves. Odin is his only visitor, but is it a blessing - or a curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentence Continues

The iron door swung open on its creaking hinges and Loki looked up hopefully. _Was he going to be allowed out?_ Was he going to have these burning suppurating leather bonds removed from his tortuously ravaged mouth? It had been three days since his punishment of having his mouth sewn up by Brokkr and Sindri and the wounds to his lips were rancorous reminders that he had done wrong. But he was still a Prince of Asgard and this treatment - in his mind - had gone far enough. A guard had visited a couple of times and had squeezed ice cool water out of a sponge over his mouth to afford him a drink, but he had not been able to eat, of course, and he was feeling weak and neglected.

 

Why was this punishment even being continued? The dwarves had had their satisfaction, surely? These Gods were so touchy! Every time he had made a mistake and caused a problem, he had been met with scorn and shunned from the great halls of Asgard - until they needed him to sort out another problem, that was.

 

He peered into the interminable dark, but he could not see who it was that was visiting. However, as the cell door was closed again, a feeling of trepidation mixed with a certain depraved sense of excitement ignited inside him. The distinctive scent of sandalwood and spice reached his nostrils, which were flared wide out of the necessity of breathing prevented through his mouth by the restrictive leather thong - and then he knew. He knew who his visitor was. He did not know what to do or to think. The last encounter had been a complete but not entirely unpleasant surprise. _Was he back for more?_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Odin peered into the relative dark and just about made out the form of the God of Lies curled up on the small pallet bed. He placed the bowl of hot scented water he had brought onto the floor next to it and reached out to touch his so-called son.

 

"Loki."

 

His voice was apologetic and yet somehow reverential. Since the night he had come to this cell and had copulated with this intoxicating creature, he had not been able to rest. He had paid no attention to his wife. He had not managed to perform with a courtesan,  nor with the eunuch. Only one person was on his mind. Loki.

He dipped a soft sloth into the hot medicated water and wrung it out, then began to apply it to the face of the imprisoned God, gently hydrating the crusted wounds around those sensuous lips, sluicing away the old dry blood and infection and easing the burning caused by the thick leather binding them together. As his own eyes adjusted to the relative dark, he saw how the green eyes of Loki were fixed on his, searching them, wondering what his motives were - wondering why he was not taking the young God to the healing rooms to have these tortuous bindings removed. He allowed the cloth to travel down from Loki's face and began to wipe the filth of the cell from the pale-skinned chest and arms, moving down to his stomach, refreshing the Trickster with warm perfume. A crude loin cloth covered Loki's crotch and Odin wasted no time in removing it to begin to cleanse Loki's private parts, and then carried on down to his legs.

 

But the way Loki's eyes held his as he moved the warm cloth over his manhood meticulously, flashing with a green fire, was too much and he sighed. 

 

There was only one reason he had returned here tonight. And it was not to bring comfort to the Prince of Asgard in the form of cleansing him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki met the All Father's gaze as the older man administered the ablutions and held it. It was clear that this was all an act. Odin had come here to have sex with him again and was simply using this as a means to try to show some kind of misplaced concern and care before using his body again. _Better to get things in motion,_ thought Loki. Hopefully, Odin would begin to feel an attachment and would free him from this prison if he enjoyed him enough. He gave Odin the most lascivious look he could possibly muster, considering his lips were still bound by the leather those fucking Dwarven bastards had sewn through them, and hoped for the best.

 

 _Fuck me, Odin_ , his eyes said. He could not have made himself any clearer without speech. _Fuck me._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Odin tore his gaze away from the hypnotic eyes of the Trickster to find he was rubbing Loki's cock gently with the soft warm cloth over and over. He glanced back up and was hit as if by a stampeding bull by the weight of Loki's gaze. A tortured and restricted sigh escaped Loki and Odin felt the generously proportioned manhood of his so-called son twitch in his grasp as he carried on rubbing it with the cloth. 

 

Damn the Nine and damn the Norns! Casting away all pretence at having come here to attend to Loki's comfort, Odin dropped the cloth and bent his head. A surprised groan escaped Loki as he fastened his bearded mouth around the tip of the younger God's penis and began to take it in, sliding his tongue along it and bringing him to a full erection. Desperate and unsure breaths escaped Loki through his nostrils as Odin took more of his length in, licking and sucking at the hard shaft and bringing a hand round to cup his balls, massaging them gently but firmly, causing a pull deep in his belly. Natural instinct took over and Loki's hips bucked towards the All-Father's mouth, pushing his erection further into his mouth, starting to penetrate into his throat. Odin pulled back and took a deep breath and then lunged forward, somehow taking Loki's full length into the warm wet cavern of his mouth and throat and Loki's head snapped back in lust as his 'Father' began to fellate him in the most exquisite and extreme way. The pace picked up very quickly and Loki found he could not control himself at all. He was at the mercy of Odin and he could not concentrate because he could not breathe hard enough. Far too soon, he felt himself approach his apex; the lack of oxygen due to his mouth being sewn up and his frantic shallow panting was somehow accelerating his experience and he began to moan through the leather bonds of his mouth. He was going to climax and there was nothing he could do to hold it off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Odin felt his own arousal at his complete dominance over this beautiful and addictive creature. He sucked and licked at the impressive erection, savouring the taste and the feel of Loki in his mouth, giving him no reprieve. He knew the Trickster had no way of resisting his attentions and he continued relentlessly, bringing him closer and closer. Loki's voice escaped through his bound mouth and his nose in small desperate gasps, the noises growing higher in pitch and Odin grabbed hold of his own cock which was now hard with arousal at how he was controlling Loki. He stroked and pumped his erection frantically, wanting to come at the same time as the beautiful God he was fellating so enthusiastically, feeling Loki's body writhing under him. He clasped Loki's scrotum and he felt the climax starting. Beginning to swallow around Loki's manhood as if he was partaking of the finest of wines, an anguished moan erupted from the Trickster and Odin felt the warm ejaculate start to enter his mouth. The excitement this caused as he drank from his son caused his own climax and his own voice accompanied their release as he came into his hand which was gripping his erection firmly, but he was still not done. Much to the torment of the trickster God, he licked along his softening member, swallowing every last drop before leaving him be and drawing back. He observed the beautiful pale creature as he leaned back against the wall, inhaling and exhaling heavily through his nose, trying to get his breath back while his pale lips were still bound by that cruel leather, and then Odin stood up from the bed.

 

Wiping his mouth and beard with the very cloth he had only a short time before been using to clean Loki, he looked on as those magnetic green eyes opened into emerald slits and observed him in silence. 

 

Leaving the hot perfumed water and cloth, Odin left the cell - and Loki behind.

 

Would he ever be able to break this new-found addiction?

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need help!
> 
> Pale - why did you let me have this pseud!!!! It's all your fault!


End file.
